Dolce Cioccolatini Magia Bittersweet
by Sakura Factory
Summary: Welcome to Chocolate Noir, where all your dreams will come true. With a little help of magic chocolates, of course. Mukuro runs Chocolate Noir with the magician, Hibari Kyoya's help. Watch as one by one couple approach them and how the two collect their payments; the most precious thing. Rated M for future chapters. AU 1869


**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters**

**Claim : I own the story plot.**

* * *

**A/N : Okay, so some of you might have read this story before at my main account. I did say I lost interest in this story, no? Well, you know what? I don't like discontinuing my stories. So I'll continue it here and fret not, the story line will be totally _different_ from the previous one. So what do you think of the prologue? Read and review!**

* * *

_"Daddy, I love the chocolates that you make." Mukuro Rokudo who was sitting on his father's lap while eating his father's home-made chocolate said. Daemon Spade smiled warmly. "I love it too."_

Mukuro opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and look around. He was in his own room, in his bed. "Meow..." A black cat approached him. Mukuro held the cat to her lap. "Kyoya, I dreamt of the past just now." Mukuro looked at the cat and stroked him. The memories when he was eight came running through his mind.

Yes, he dreamt of his father. Whom he loved and respect very much. His talent is too special. He is indeed very famous.

"_The winner for the chocolate cookies baking competition falls to...Daemon Spade!" And everyone clapped. Reporters rushed towards Daemon to interview and take picture of him. "Spade, your work is really special and amazing!" One of the reporters praised._

_Daemon smiled. "As a professional, this is just a piece of cake. No big deal." He said proudly. "For me, this competition is like warming up." He continued. "Waow, he is so confident!" The reporters took more picture of Daemon._

"_Congratulations, daddy!" Mukuro appeared with a bouquet of flowers. Daemon turned and saw his beloved son. "Mukuro, you came." Mukuro smiled. "Of course! I want to be the first to eat daddy's chocolate!" Eight years old Mukuro laughed merrily when he was lifted high by his father._

_As they talk someone approached them. "Congratulations, Spade." Daemon turned and saw Shamal, his teacher. "Master Shamal." Shamal smiled. "As your teacher, I am very proud of your achievement. Looks like you beat me." Daemon smirked. "That's right. I won quite easily. Except from my professional chocolate, the others are like the candy shop's chocolate."_

_Shamal suddenly got furious. But he hid it and laughed hard. "Ha..ha...you are really talented in talking. You are right. Looks like I have to work harder." Shamal said, covering his anger. "Spade, can we interview you?" A reporter cut their conversation. "Oh, sure. Excuse me, Shamal-sama." And he moved towards the reporters._

"_Spade, we are curious about the ingridients that you use for making your chocolate." Sherine, a reporter started to say. Daemon smiled. "This time I used a special coco called the magic coco Kuriyoru. This magic coco helped me a lot in making a fantastic chocolate." Daemon said and the reporter jot down everything._

_Shamal was glaring at Daemon who was being interviewed. His eyes was full of hatred. "Don't think that you'll always be up, young man. One day you'll fall very hard!" Shamal muttered and his eyes was full of revenge._

* * *

_The next day, Mukuro walked downstairs and saw his father yelling at the phone. "What do you mean that you don't want to send Kuriyoru to me anymore? No stock? Don't say fucking shit!" Daemon was cursing. Mukuro approached his father. "What happened, daddy?" he asked. "Mukuro...I don't know why, but it looks like we can't have Kuriyoru anymore." Daemon said. "EH?" Mukuro was shocked. "Without Kuriyoru, my chocolate won't taste nice." Daemon said, rubbing his head in frustration._

"_I'll ask every coco shop, daddy! You have to wait for me!" Mukuro said, dashing off to every shop in the street. "Magic coco?" The shopkeeper asked. "Err...I'm sorry, but although I have I can't sell it to your father." Mukuro looked suprised. "Eh?Try this chocolate, dad makes it with the remaining of magic coco. Please!" Mukuro said, shoving a chocolate at the shopkeeper. Reluctantly the shopkeeper took one and bite._

_His eyes widened. "This chocolate is really tasty! Nice! Daemon Spade is really that amazing!" The shopkeeper say, taking another bite. "Tasty, right? So..." Mukuro's eyes was glimming with hope. The shopkeeper stopped biting and look down. "I'm sorry. I can never sell to you. Because Master Shamal said if I sell Kuriyoru to your father, my shop will be burnt down." The shopkeeper explained._

_Mukuro ran home. He barged in into the house and found his father in the kitchen. "Daddy! Master Shamal is the one who did all this to you!" Mukuro said, and Daemon turned. His eyes was pure black and expressionless. "Welcome home, Mukuro." He said, smirking. "Daddy! Master Shamal is really evil!" Mukuro said. "Haha, Mukuro, I have made a new chocolate." Daemon said._

"_How did you make it?" Mukuro was bewildered. "I replaced Kuriyoru with mixture of two different coco." Daemon said. "Eh, is that possible?" Mukuro asked. "There's no chocolate that I cannot make!" Daemon said, grinning. "Look at all this recipes book. In these book they have ways to mix cocoa. Daddy bought all this book! No one can beat me!" Daemon showed Mukuro a shelve of recipes book._

'_Daddy...why is he acting so weird all of a sudden?' Mukuro thought worriedly. The next day. "Mukuro, come and taste the chocolates that I have made!" Daemon called. Mukuro took a bite. "Its tasty! The mixture of chocolate and beans are very suitable!" Mukuro said, finishing the chocolate. "Did you know Mukuro, that ancient people said that chocolate is the food for devils. Chocolate have powers that can change peoples' heart. Daddy wanted to produce that kind of chocolate!" Daemon said, his eyes full of evil. Without their knowledge, Shamal was hiding behind the wall._

"_That Daemon is really stone-head. If I burn all his recipe..." Shamal smirked. In Daemon and Mukuro's room. Mukuro woked up sweating. "Uhh...I feel hot..." He look around and gasped. 'Smoke?' he panicked. "Daddy, get up! Our house is burning down!" Mukuro woke Daemon quickly. "My recipe!" Daemon rushed into the kitchen. "My recipe books! This can't be!" Daemon dashed into the fire and the fire burnt half of his face. "Daddy!"_

"_Hang on, daddy! I'll call the ambulance!" Mukuro said, dashing to the phone. At the same time, Shamal was watching the news with his subornates. "A fire has occured in a small shop named Escalier. The cause of the fire was believed to be the recklessness of the shop owner, Daemon Spade." Shamal smirked. "You have done your job nicely." He said, thrusting money to his subornates. Daemon Spade, after this incident you will never rise again!" Shamal said and laughed hard._

_Mukuro stared at the remains of their house. It was all burnt into ashes. Daemon decided to move into the mansion that Mukuro's grandfather has left for them._

* * *

"_This one? NO! This? NO!" Daemon was shouting all over the house. "Daddy!" Mukuro was very worry, his father has become more and more weirder. "This is only normal chocolate! Not the chocolate I used to make!" Daemon threw away the mixture and made another one. Then another. "Arrg! No matter how well I make the chocolate will not be edible!" Daemon screamed. "Daddy, please don't be like this. You need to rest!" Mukuro was very worry of his father._

_That night, Mukuro came back from the washroom, holding an oil lamp. He passed through Daemon's room and felt weird seeing light coming from the room. He peeked and saw Daemon drawing a circle on the floor using choclate mixture. Mukuro watched in horror as his father recite a spell and something came out from the circle._

"_A...A human?" Mukuro whispered when he saw a black raven haired boy with dark eyes appear from the circle."Are you the one who call me?" The boy spoke and his voice was icy cold. Daemon nodded. "I ead from this book that you will be able to give me the power to make the world's greatest chocolate! So please give me the power!" Daemon said, and Mukuro can't belive that that was his father._

_The boy smirked. "But you have to sacrify something." And then the oil lamp on Mukuro's hand fall. Both turned and Mukuro was shaking. "Mukuro! Come here! You have to sacrify for daddy!" Mukuro ran when Daemon chased him. He ran into his room and hid under the table. "Come out, Mukuro...You have got to help daddy. Mukuro kept quiet and his heart was beating fast. He tried not to scream when a spider crawl pass. "Gotcha!" A voice startled Mukuro. Daemon had found him!_

_Grabbing Mukuro by a hand, Daemon threw Mukuro on the desk. He pinched down Mukuro's hand and in his grip was a sharp knife. Mukuro's eyes was full of horror. "No! Daddy, you can't do this!" Mukuro cried when the knife almost reached his fingers. "Daddy! I love the chocolate that you make and I love you! I love you, Daddy...!" Tears were streaming down furiously from Mukuro's eyes. Daemon was stunned. The memories of him and Mukuro before he bacame like this penetrated his mind._

_Daemon held his head and suddenly, he fell down, lifeless. Mukuro jumped down from the table. "Daddy? Daddy are you okay? Daddy!" Mukuro shook his father. "So, he's dead? Haha! From now on no one will snatch my place anymore! Feel free to come to my shop Mukuro. Feeding a small soul like you won't cost me anything! Hahaha!" With hateful laughter, Shamal left the room._

_Mukuro turned when he sensed someone standing beside him. It was the raven haired boy. "No, you cannot go with him. Although your father is dead, I have to give you the power. And I will only collect my payment when you success in making the best chocolate." The boy said, smirking. Mukuro bit his lips. "Then give me the power you were supposed to give my daddy! I will continue his will!" Mukuro said and the boy gave her the power. Mukuro slowly raised his hands and a clear crystal heart floated on his father's corpes._

"_This is daddy's heart? So beautiful..." Mukuro said, stroking the crystal. "Make chocolates from various hearts of human. You father died with a hateful heart. You shall collect payment by taking your customers most beloved thing in the world. By the way, my name is Hibari Kyoya. I will guide you from today."_

* * *

**Links to petitions! I'm afraid my actions might cause me to be banned from this site (though I doubt it), but I'm fighting for fanfic justice! Join me!**

**www. ipetitions petition/ lemons-for-fanfiction - For the lemons! Though it's already reached its goal xD  
**

**www. change petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net - Just as the title says! ( We're a little past 16k, we need 20k! )**


End file.
